When we were young
by iamapotato1977
Summary: Buffy Ann Summers has just moved to Los Angeles to escape what happened in Sunnydale. She has created a new life and a new alias for herself. While trying to live her new life she must help to young hunters, Dean and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

She walked through the dark alley feeling the pain fill her abdominal. She knew they were in the ally with her. Usually she would welcome a fight but she was no longer the slayer. She was now Ann, a normal girl blending into the busy world of Los Angeles. A wind swept passed her as the pain grew intensely, they were feet away. Normal instincts of a human would be to fight or run. She wished she had the option but the only thing she could do was fight. The vampire came from behind her but she quickly stepped to the side and grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. As she watched the vampire crash into the wall another vampire stalked from behind and grabbed her by the neck,

" Not as easy as you think little girl."

Her heart began to quicken the blood raced through her veins, her adrenaline kicked in. She jabbed her elbow in the monsters gut and quickly escaped his grasp. She grabbed Mr. Pointy and recomposed herself.

" Are you ready to meet Mr. Pointy, gentlemen."

One of the creatures of the night paused for a second and looked at Ann, " Did you just call us Gentlemen? If so that was very polite of you but I must say, you seem a little off your game."

The other paused as well and tuned towards his partner, " I bet its boy problems."

Ann looked baffled by the both of them, " I'm fine and its not boy problems."

The other began to chuckle, " He probably was intimidated by her fierce snare." The two began to jab back and forth "Or, he became jealous of all the time she spent with gentlemen like us."

" Nah, Nah…" One said as he shook his head " I bet it was commitment issues." "My God! Will the two of you shut up and get this battle over with all ready?" Ann said getting annoyed by all their presumptions about her love life.

They continued and ignored her statement, " Nope I bet he was older and a little controlling. I get the sense she does not like being controlled."

" Okay, that's it!" Ann yelled as she came after the vampire to her left. The battle finally continued. She was knocking both around till she flung herself over one of them and brought him to the ground. She straddled him so she could quickly stick Mr. Pointy into his heart.

He put up his hands and said, " Wait, Wait…"

She stopped and looked even more annoyed, " What!" She raised her voice at him. " Its sexual tension, right! Either lack of or it just wasn't good." He smiled to himself.

" SHUT UP!" She yelled as she staked him. The other vampire looked at her and decided to run off.

" WHAT? NO MORE COMMENTS ON MY TURBULENT LOVE LIFE!" She let her arm, rest to her side that gripped Mr. Pointy. She looked down and sighed. She was tired and felt empty. All she wanted to do was be alone and wallow in her own despair. Why couldn't people see that? She didn't want to slay vampires, she especially didn't want to slay vampires who were analyzing her love life. She just wanted to hide and escape the world that reminded her of him. He was dead and with him gone she felt dead. She loved him but in the end she had to kill him. She walked down the ally with her face downcast and her dark cloud of despair following her.

Behind the trashcan in the ally a small gangly fifteen-year-old boy stepped out and looked astonished and confused at the young woman. He whispered to himself, "Who was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

He continued to stare in awe for a few more moments. He had never seen such a thing. All the hunters he had seen were big burley men or scorned women along in their years. This girl was a small blonde who looked like a normal teenager girl, except she effortlessly threw a demon over 100 yards. He thought if only Dean had seen this. Hah! His ego would have been bruised and she probably could give him a taste of his own medicine.

He was fifteen and was still growing, he hoped deep down that he would out grow his older brother. Dean his brother had grown into a Levi model and he acted like it. He thought he was God's gift to the world. Sam enjoyed the moments when Dean was brought back to reality, like when he didn't graduate high school and had to take his G.E.D last summer or when Diane Crane dumped him after she found out about his escapade with Lory Watson in the locker room two years ago. She made a scene in front of a prep-rally where Dean was left with a spot light and a pie in his face.

Sam and his brother were used to the supernatural world. His family had been hunting and killing demons since he was an infant. It all started when his mother was killed while protecting him. His father, John, made a vow to do whatever it took to find the thing that took his wife. John lived up to that vow and took his two young sons on the road and hunted the creepy, crawly things of the night. Sam and his brother were usually left in hotels for days or weeks while their father was off hunting or tracking a monster. They pretty much just had each other growing up. As much as Dean got under Sam's skin it was still his blood and family and only friend.

Currently, they were left in L.A. while their Dad was in Hollywood working on a ghost case. They were just waiting in the hotel till they heard from the commander and chief. When Sam, saw the blonde haired girl he had been taking a walk to escape the confines of the pastel hotel walls, as many hotels as they have stayed in, it would be nice to stay in place without flowers or retro furniture.

Sam sprinted back to the hotel ran up the stairs and flung the door open.

"Dean!" He yelled trying to catch his breath.

Dean looked at his brother with his cheeks stuffed with something and said, " What dweeb?" as chunks of food spurted out.

" Is that my leftovers?" Sam said noticing the empty box.

Dean quickly swallowed his food and shook his head. " No!" He stood up.

Sam just gave him a blank stare knowing perfectly well that, Dean had just eaten his dinner.

"Whatever, man. I have to tell you what I saw." Sam said becoming excited.

" Okay, don't get your knickers caught. What's up?" Dean said changing the TV station.

" I saw a girl take out two vampires just now, without a scratch or a bruise!" Sam looked wide-eyed at Dean.

Dean just stood for a few minutes and started laughing. " Sammy, your delirious. May be you should lie down for a while."

" Dean, I swear I saw her. Maybe, she knows something about demons." Sam said becoming serious.

"Sam, I have never seen or heard of a any human having the ability to take out monsters without a scratch. It's just not possible."

" I think she's a slayer." Sam said in awe of the possibility.

Dean stared at Sam. " You know that was a TV show, right? What was it…Taffy the Vampire slayer?"

"This is the real deal, Dean!" Sam started to become defensive.

" Go to bed shorty, your nuts." Dean said pushing Sam aside and walking towards the bathroom.

" I'm not nuts!" Sam yelled back as he laid on the bed and turned to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Cause he gets up in the morning, And he goes to work at nine, And he comes home at five-thirty, Gets the same train every time." _

Ann rolled over stared at her alarm clock, as it continued to sing,

'_Cause his world is built round punctuality, It never fails.' _

" Not mine." Anne said as she threw her alarm clock across the room.

' _Cause he's oh, so good, And he's oh, so fine, And he's oh, so healthy, In his body and his mind. He's a well respected man about town, Doing the best things so conservatively.'_

Dean lay in bed and listened to a few lines of "A Well respected Man," by the kinks and slightly smiled to himself, until his brother took the radio and threw it across the room.Deans smile turned to a frown.

"Sam!" Dean yelled at his brother.

Sam faced his brother and said, " Dean you're not fine, you're not healthy, your not respected around the town, and you waste toilet paper left and right. So don't for one second think they are singing about you and I have ten more minutes of sleep." Sam turned back over.

"Buttwipe!" Dean said to Sam and continued to hum to himself.

Ann quickly threw on her uniform and apron and ran to work. She was not a punctual person and recently valued her sleep more than anything.

Trying to catch her breath she hung her coat and grabbed her nametag, " Morning, Ruth." She said grabbing her pad and pen.

"Only five minutes late today, Ann. You're improving." Ruth, a woman well in her age but had residue of a well kept beauty in her day, said handing Ann a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I'm trying." Ann said looking at the small crowd in the diner. No one new, just the same retired folks and truck drivers. She quickly adjusted herself and grabbed a pot of coffee and started serving her section.

Dean briskly walked to the near by Diner, there was nothing more important to him then a hearty breakfast of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and more bacon. For whatever reason he was in a chirpy mood. In his head he continued to sing _' Cause he's oh, so good, And he's oh, so fine, And he's oh, so healthy, In his body and his mind. _

Sam on the other handed dragged his feet to the near by Diner, he didn't care about breakfast he just wanted to sleep. Dean swung the door open and acted like he was a king entering his court. However, no one paid much attention. One man grunted at him. Dean's chirpy mood began to go down just a little bit. He took his seat at the booth that they ate at yesterday and waited for his sluggish brother to slip into the Diner.

"Come, on man its breakfast. Bacon! What can make a person more happier than bacon?" Dean smiled tapping his fingers on the table waiting for his menu.

Sam stared at him it took to much effort to say anything.

" Hun, new table in your section." Ruth said tapping Ann as she was grabbing two plates from the window.

" The grumpy old ones, the rowdy truckers, or the perverts?" She jeered to Ruth.

"Worse", she said "teenagers." Ruth laughed and walked away.

Ann looked up and saw the two youngsters sitting at her table. " Just my luck." After dropping off two plates at a nearby table she walked over to the table of the two youngsters.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" Ann said without any enthusiasm.

" Hello, little lady." Dean said smirking at Ann, for she was an attractive young girl. Ann rolled her eyes and turned to the one who was sleeping on the table. She stared at him for a few seconds waiting for any response.

"hmm…hey you sleeping on my table. Can I get you anything?" Ann said poking him with her pen.

Sam was startled awake and turned to the source of disruption and started to blink. He mumbled. " Food."

" Okay," Ann said quietly and then turning to the other one again, " I see we are a loquacious bunch."

" He really likes sleep." Dean said smirking at Ann. Ann waited. But he just kept smirking.

"So…."Ann continued to wait. He kept smirking. " Look, I have other costumers, should I come back?" She said starting to walk away.

" What's your rush? Doll face." Dean said smiling again.

" Seriously?!" Ann raised her voice getting tired of the male ego.

" How about it sister? You and me." Dean said nodding his head.

Ann had enough. " Look, James Dean wanna-be: Wipe that ridiculous grin off you face, wake up your dopy brother and order some food or leave!" He continued to smirk.

"Fine. Whatever." She walked away.

Dean realized his food was in jeopardy. " Wait!" he yelled across the Diner and quickly stood up. " I'll take a number 7 extra bacon and Dopy will take a number 1."

Ann looked at him and rolled her eyes. He started to sit back down. "O yeah, and two coffees and chocolate milk. Please and thank you." He sheepishly sat back down.

Sam started to wake up. " What, what happen? Lets get those witches."

Dean quickly changed his embarrassed expression to a confused one and swiped his brother on the back of the head.

Ann moaned to Ruth as she grabbed the two orders and took them to Sam and Dean's table. She placed each one down without saying a word.

Dean eagerly took a bit of his food. "Thank you." He said to Ann as food was spitting out of his mouth.

Sam examined his food and decided his brother did okay ordering and that he could eat it.

Ann came back after she saw that they were both finished. "Here's your check." She said grabbing the empty plates.

" I feel like your trying to rush us out of here." Dean said looking at the ticket.

"O, not at all." She said sarcastically. Sam finally noticed the waitress and started to stare he recognized her from somewhere.

" Miss…Ann I think you have an attitude problem." Dean snipped back.

Ann gave him the evil eye as she started to walk away. Sam continued to stare.

"What is it with guys and staring. Do I have something in my teeth?" She said walking away.

Dean noticed his brother was staring. He hit Sam saying, "You scared the waitress away. What's your problem?"

"I know her." Sam whispered. " It's the ninja girl from last night."

Dean chuckled at him. "O right, little Ms. Sunshine is some vampire slayer."

"Its her! I'm not lying. And I didn't scare her away. I think it was you sounding like an old pervert." Sam said taking a sip of his coffee.

"What!" Dean scoffed at Sam.

"Little lady, Doll face, sister, Miss Ann…. You sound like John Wayne."

"John Wayne is pretty awesome, little brother." Dean said smiling.

"Yeah, but your not a fifty-year old cowboy. You usually have are a little bit more suave then that."

"Look, she's really hot I got nervous." Dean said starting to blush.

Ann came back and grabbed the money with the check and both boys looked at her with raised eyebrows. She saw that even though she and the tall one didn't hit it off that he left her a decent tip. "Okay." She said smiling, "Thank, you boys." She turned.

"I'm Dean." He said out of the blue. She turned back around. "Okay. Dean, it's been…well…real."

Sam piped in. "I'm Sam." He said sticking out his hand.

"Okay, Sam nice to meet you. I'm glad you know how to speak." She said shaking it.

"I'm not really a morning person."

" I noticed." She smiled at him

"My meal was delicious, thank you Ann." Sam smiled. Ann paused, it was nice someone had finally thanked her and recognized her.

" Thank you Sam." She smiled at him, "But if you boys don't mind I really do have to attend to my other customers." She started to walk away.

Sam yelled "Bye" and waved as she walked away. She waved back.

He looked at Dean, "She's nice."

"Shut up." Dean said.

"We need to follow her, Dean. I'm telling you she killed three vampires last night."

"Well I still think your crazy, there is no such thing as a vampire slayer, but if you think you saw vampires, then that is something to check up on."

Dean sipped his chocolate milk. Sam made the mustache gesture to his brother. Dean quickly whipped it off. "How long was it there?"

"Long enough." Sam started to laugh.

"Dammit, it." Dean whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The boys left the Diner and waited in their small hotel room till Ann got off work at 5pm. Sam was able to take a peak at her schedule before they left. Dean entertained himself by looking through the newest Hustler and Sam past time by throwing his hacky sac up and down in the air. Thinking about the nature of a vampire slayer. How did they exist? How were they created? Were they evil? Why did the little blond girl get muscles and not him? Life just wasn't far. But couldn't help think that she was pretty cute for a potential slayer.

Meanwhile Ann continued her shift of serving coffee with a pseudo smile. She hoped tonight she could just go home and sleep. She didn't want to deal with any thing. NO vampires, NO grumpy old men, and No teenage boys. It had been about a month and a half since she talked to anyone near her age. For a while se forgot she was a seventeen-year-old and started to adopt the life of a middle-aged cat woman. She welcomed her solitude but part of her longed for her best friends: Willow and Xander. At times she missed Giles's nagging. The thought made her chuckle but it quickly faded when she thought of her mother. Things did not end well between them. Her mother told her if she walked out the door, to never return. Did she mean it? …Did she stop loving me because I'm the slayer? It was only a few hours previous to that statement that Ann's mom found out she was a slayer. Ann had no choice but to leave, she had to stop Angel. Ann's attention was brought back to reality when she heard Ruth calling her.

" Sweetie, you're coffee pot is over filling."

"O shoot!" Ann said jumping back and turning off the coffee maker.

" Are you alright?" Ruth asked looking concerned.

" I'm fine. Its just one of those days." Ann said laughing to herself.

" Okay, sweetie, well I'm here if you need a shoulder." Ruth said gently touching Ann's shoulder.

"Thanks." Ann said staring out to the window.

As the day began to set, a vampire dressed in thrift clothing stepped out from behind a trash can in an ally. He examined the nature of the sky and made the decision it was safe to step out. He quickly looked around one more time and whispered to him self, " I have to tell her a slayer is in town."

Sam looked at his watch and it read 4:55pm. He doubled checked it and sure enough it was time to follow the young girl.

" Dean lets go!" Sam said flinging him self off the bed.

"Huh?" Dean said slowly waking up.

" We have to follow Ann."

"Who?" Dean said looking confused.

"The slayer." Sam said loosing patience.

" O Blondie from Diner. Taffy the Vampire slayer." Dean said smirking.

"Let's go!"

" Okay, okay don't lose your shorts, munchkin."

Dean and Sam slithered to the back of the Diner and waited for Blondie to come out.

With no more energy left Ann took grabbed her coat and the left over Country fried steak. The meal wasn't her first choice but beggars can't be choosers. She opened the back door and embraced the chilled air. She was so ready for bedtime. She began her walk. Thinking only of her pillow. She had no clue that two teenage boys were now following her. She walked all the way to her apartment without one disturbance, she was thankful. She took the steps up to her apartment building. Dean and Sam stopped following her at the corner of her apartment building.

"Well, that was an exuberating stroll." Dean said rolling his eyes. " What are we doing here Sam? I do not see any vampires or nakedness!"

"It has to be darker. Its too light for her to go out and hunt." Sam said trying to persuade his brother this was worth their time.

"Oh, okay vampire slayer expert." Dean stood against the brick wall folding his arms.

Ann reached her apartment and opened the door. "Hello pillow! I missed you," she walked over to it and gave it a nice big hug. She changed into her lazy clothes and nestled into her bed when she saw a note on it with red lettering.

_I know who you are slayer. Meet me at the Ridgemoore park at 8:30. _

_Signed –A_

Ann took a deep breath. Her duty as the slayer was never done. She didn't want to go but the red lettering seemed like it was written in blood. Who knew if there was an innocent who needed to be saved, but more importantly who was this _A?_ She grabbed her bag of weapons and her grey hoodie and stormed out of her apartment building. She was not in the mood for these stupid games.

Sam looked and saw the girl with the grey hoodie stomp out into the street. She looked like she was on a mission.

Sam grabbed Dean and whispered lets "Go." Dean followed Sam and he followed the girl. She took them to a park about a mile away from her apartment building. It was about 8'oclock. _A_ wouldn't be there for another half hour. Ann was going to wait for this _A_ person and hopefully have the upper hand.

"I'm hungry." Dean complained.

"Shut up." Sam said hitting his brother.

"She's just probably taking a night run, girls do that."?

"No, did you see her duffle bag, Dean? It's a weapon bag."

"Maybe she brought her pom poms along."

What they boy's didn't know was that they were being watched, by a stranger in a black hoodie. Everyone waited for something to happen but the stillness of the park remained. Ann started to get impatient as she wiggled Mr. Pointy around. " It's 8:45, where's this A?" She said to herself.

Before she knew it a vampire dressed in homeless cloths popped out of the bushes.

"Hello, little girl." The vampire said to the blonde girl.

She was taken back she recognized that vampire. "Hey its you from last night. You ran away from our fight."

" It is I. Did you miss me? How's the boyfriend."

"Jeeze, really?! Why did you send me a note to meet you here." Ann said jumping at him.

" O, your serious. Wait. I didn't send you a note. My master received a note to meet you here."

"What is going on?" Ann started to feel frustrated.

The vampire reached for his pocket, Ann flinched as he moved and tried to stake him.

"Wait! I have an invitation for you."

Ann stopped dumbfounded. "huh?"

" My master wants to invite you to a party she's holding tomorrow night?"

" Are you crazy? I hunt you guys I don't 'party' with you guys. "

" You may want to meet her she may have an interesting proposition for you."

" What could she possibly offer me?"

" Wonder if there was a way to get rid of your slayer powers, and get rid of your slayer identity. Wonder if you could just be a normal human girl?"

"Your ridiculous, little man. I'm stuck. I will always be the slayer."

"Well, if you want to change your mind. Here" He handed her the invitation.

Dean had enough. "That's it, you two chit chat way to much! Come here Mr. Pangs!" Dean said running after the vampire with a stake. Sam ran after him losing his hacky sac. Ann noticed the new turn of events once again felt dumbfounded. Sam and the idiot, the boys from the Diner were attacking her vampire. Dean grabbed the Vampire to the ground and tried to stake him, but he vampire flung him off. Ann ran over and kicked the vampire to the ground. Sam helped Dean back up. She didn't know if she should stake this vampire. What were his motives?

"Don't just stand there!" Dean yelled at Ann. Dean ran over to the vampire again and tried to stake him. But once again missed. This time the vampire came after Sam.

" Who are these Neanderthals?" The vampire said looking at Ann, grabbing Sam.

"Wait." Ann yelled. "Let the boy go."

"Hmm…" The vampire scanned the scene. " Three of you, one of me. I need a little insurance."

"Let my Brother go, you son of a bitch!" Dean said becoming very angry.

"Just let the boy go. And I will attend your master's little shindig." Ann said trying to persuade him.

"Perfect!" The vampire pushed the boy to the ground and ran away.

Ann ran over to Sam. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam said wiping the dirt off his jacket. " I told you she was a vampire slayer." Sam smirked at his brother.

"Idiot." He said smiling at his brother. Dean turned to Ann looking angry. "What kind of Vampire slayer doesn't slay vampires?"

She was taken back, it had been a while since she was with people who knew she was the slayer.

" I was going to but some drumstick go in my way."

"Drumstick! Look Barbie, I've been around for a while and I know a thing or two about hunting. One thing I know, is the little wooden stick goes into the evil thing that is trying to KILL YOU!"

"What do you know about killing vampires and being THE SLAYER!" She raised her voice back.

" Apperntly more than you, SWEETIE!"

" BACK OFF. OR YOU WILL SEE WHAT A SLAYER CAN REALLY DO!"

"TRY ME SWEETHEART!"

Sam quickly stepped in as Dean was raising a fist and Ann took a step toward Dean with Mr. Pointy in the air.

"Stop you guys!" Sam said standing between the two. "Dean calm down! And Ann we're not here to hurt you."

Ann put Mr. Pointy down. " Why are you following me then?"

"I saw you fight those three vampires last night. You were amazing. I had to prove to my brother that slayers existed."

Dean scoffed at his brother.

"Well, I do." Ann said. "But how do you know about vampires and slayers?"

"Are dad is a hunter. He hunts the supernatural." Sam said innocently.

"Shut your mouth Sam!"

"Dean, she's not going to hurt us. She saves the innocent."

"Ha! If that's what you call it." Dean said in disbelief.

Ann looked at Sam and said, " I won't hurt you but your brother might be another story."

Dean took a step towards her, "I outta..!"

"Wait!" Sam said pushing his brother back. "It looks like we have a new hunting job." Sam smiled.

" Umm…." Ann looked concerned. " I can't let you guys be apart of this. This is my deal. I don't want you to get hurt." She said looking at Sam.

"No were going to help." Sam stated.

"I agree with my brother," Dean said, "Someone needs to kill the vampires around here."

"Seriously?" Ann felt sick. All she wanted was to sleep not to go on a mission with these two. They would only get in the way. "No!" Ann said.

"To late." Sam said reading the inventation, " 1200 South Broadway at 9pm, wear something nice."

Ann looked away in complete frustration. "Fine. Did it say wear something nice?"

Sam nodded.

"They criticize my love life and now my fashion sense. I'm really losing it."

Dean and Sam began to walk away. Dean yelled over his shoulder, " See you tomorrow night doll face. And wear something nice, wouldn't want those Vampires to show you up."

Ann yelled back to Dean, "Bite Me!"

As both parties dispersed. A figure in a black hoodie smirked while holding Sam's hacky Sac.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Ann lay in her bed contemplating the events that would take place the next day. She dreaded the fact that she would have to work with two teenage boys trying to be hero's. Didn't they understand that this wasn't a game but real life? They could be killed. She thought Sam was a nice kid, but he was too eager to enter into danger. What was his story? Why did he want to face these monsters? What are hunters? The only one she had ever faced was a werewolf hunter and he was a real prick. Dean was a real prick too. Maybe it was a hunter thing. She laughed to herself. Her laugh faded, she didn't even know what she was going to face. Who was this master? This is where the Scoobies and Giles would come in handy. But now she was walking into a complete trap and she was not prepared. But what did it matter. If she died, she really couldn't care her main goal would be to make sure the boys were safe and out of harms way…Her mind traveled to more trivial things like: what kind of party was this going to be? She began to become very anxious….What would she wear? She would have to go dress shopping!

Dean tossed in his bed. What were they walking into? His dad would lose it if he found out they were going on a hunting job without him, especially if he involved Sammy. He just couldn't back down! That GIRL got the best of him. In some way she challenged him and he had to accept. He would show her what a real hunter was …even if she was a cute little blonde. But he couldn't let anything happen to Sammy. It would be his death wish.

Sam lay in his bed thinking how the blonde girl was amazing and really nice. He had never seen a hunter like her. But he became anxious about going to this party with all those vampires or whatever they would face. Part of Sam hoped that maybe Ann knew something about yellow-eyed demons. Maybe she could help them find their mothers killer.

Lucky for Ann she had the next day off, so she decided to venture out and use some tip money to buy a dress that would make her look 'nice.' She never thought she had an issue with her wardrobe, the only one who ever commented on was Cordila but she was a snob and didn't count. Ann passed by a window and saw a red sateen dress she was impressed and decided why the hell not. This could potentially be the end of the Slayer, one never knows. She could go out in style. Before she entered she looked the sign and saw it read _Rose's Boutique. _Walkingin, she took in the musty smell of the old shop. An essence of history and vibrant life filled her senses, she became suddenly alive and alert. Her eyes quickly moved to the red dress in the window she walked over to the maniquin and touched the dress feeling the silky smoothness. She was memorized by the deep sea of red it remaindered her of love, life, and blood. The dress was the symbol of life and death. In away that's how she felt at the moment like she was standing on a Titter-Saw waiting to fall one way or the other. Would she choose death or life?

"Hey little girl are you planning on stealing that?" An old man asked from behind the front desk.

Ann was quickly brought back to reality and looked at he old man in a confused state.

"Sorry" she said "I just want to try it on."

" O phew!" the old man padded his head with a tissue "You were looking at that dress so intensely, I had no idea what your intentions were." He went over to the maniquin and undressed it giving the dress to Ann.

She went over to the dressing room and tried it on. It fit perfectly. If she was going to die tonight this was the dress to do it in.

She peaked her head outside of the curtain "I'll take it!"

Sam looked at Dean as he was watching TV, "You know she is going to try to sneak off without us."

Dean looked at him quizzically trying to remember what he was talking about, "O you mean Barbie?"

"Who else?" Sam said agitated.

"I think my little bro has a little crush." Dean said with a smirk.

" NO! I just think she can help us." Sam said becoming defensive.

"Don't worry she won't go to this shindig alone but count on her helping us bro."

"What?" Sam said looking confused.

"Sammy, we don't know her. For all we know she is some type of human monster waiting to kill us with her little pointy stick."

"Dean, she's not like that. She's nice and caring."

"Don't be a blind fool, short stack."

"Dean! Why do you have to hate on her all the time!" Sam said becoming overly angry and frustrated.

Dean got up from the bed and put on his coat and put his hands up to his brother, "Chill, lets go save your girl friend."


	6. Chapter 6

The hot summer day settled to a warm night with a slight breeze. Ann walked down the street in her silk red dress and her vintage red Jimmy Choo shoes. She wrapped her sweater around her a little tighter as the wind picked up. As the breeze passed her she heard a fainted voice say "_Buffy." _She turned around but of course no one was behind her, they never are. She had dealt with many things that go bump in the night so what was a whisper to her? She took a few more steps shaking off the small voice. However, it happened again but this time it was persistent, "_BUFFY!" _She turned around again and this time there was a hooded figure tossing a hack-sac back and forth. In response Ann reacted ready for a kill. The hooded person held up their hand and said, " Hold up Killer! I'm not here to fight. Give this to your little friend Sam." The Hooded figure threw Ann the hacky-sac. Ann had no words and didn't know what to say. She caught the hacky-sac and before she looked again the figure was gone.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean were a waiting to ambush Ann to make sure she did not attend the party alone.

" Apparently, you're girl friend has no sense of time. She is twenty minutes late." Dean said staring at a pretend watch.

"Shh!" Sam whispered as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Sam peaked through the bushes and saw a woman in red heals and a red hood coming towards them.

Sam looked at Dean and said, " I think that's her!"

Dean didn't waste a second he jumped out of the bushes and yelled, "BOO!" in front of the red hooded woman. She jumped back and her hood flew off. Dean looked up and realized that definitely was not Ann but a girl who looked similar: short, long blond wavy hair, and blue eyes.

"WOW! Cowboy" the woman said backing up.

Dean recomposed himself, "Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Dean said moving out of the woman's way. The woman looked Dean up and down, "To bad." She said smirking. She heard movement in the bushes, "Who's that?"

"No, one." Dean said.

Sam fell out of the bushes.

"That looks a lot like on one." The woman in red said laying her eyes on the young teen.

Sam stood up and brushed himself off. "Sorry. My name is Sam." He reached out his hand to shake hers.

She stood in complete silence startled by what she heard. " You're Sam?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

" Sorry, Sam you remind me of someone, my name is Megan. But I should be on my way it was nice to meet you, both. " She took a second look at Dean and eyed him up and down and then scurried off.

" That was weird." Sam said to Dean. Dean just rubbed his head he didn't know what to say.

" Your 're telling me. I feel like a piece of meat, like an object." Dean said holding himself. Sam looked at Dean as if he was the most pathetic brother in the world.

" Fancy, meeting you two here." Ann said folding her arms.

Sam and Dean both turned their heads in Ann's direction. They took in the sight of Ann's appearance. Her hair was twisted up in a bun with some loose hair framing her face. The silk dress fit every inch of her body just perfectly. Dean's eyes fell upon her silver cross that laid at the beginning of her cleavage. Sam looked at her face and how the make up seemed to make her look more alive and vibrant. Her cheeks blushed once she saw that they both were staring at her.

Sam finally broke the silence. "Hi." He said sheepishly. "You look nice."

Ann smiled at Sam and then noticed Dean's gaze had not left her cleavage. " Hey!" She hit Dean on the shoulder. "Keep your eyes up here MR.!"

Dean recomposed himself. "Wait, What! I was noticing your cross. Narcissistic much?"

"Sure." She said looking at Dean. Then at both of them she said, " You two should turn around, you're not coming with me."

"Sorry, sister. My little bro wants to help you and that's what we are going to do." Dean said folding his arms.

Sam suddenly felt a little embarrassed, "He means we both want to help you, so that maybe you could help us."

Ann looked quizzical how could she possible help them. "Umm…how can I help you?"

" Look, were late. We will go over the details later." Dean said grabbing Ann's arm.

" NO! Tell me now" Ann said protesting. " Or I'll make sure you two don't follow me!"

Sam saw her anger rising, " Wait!"

Ann looked at Sam.

"We need information about our Mom. She was killed by a Demon 14 years ago." Sam looked at Dean who now was getting angry.

"SAM!"

"Dean I told you she could help us!"

Ann looked at both of the boys arguing and saw that they were just as lost as her and wanted some answers and comfort in life. The supernatural world had taken someone precious away, someone they loved. She understood and suddenly she cared. The fight was coming back and a small ray of light shined in the dark hole of her life.

Taking a deep breath Ann spoke, " I don't know if I can help you, but I will try."

Sam looked at her overjoyed, " So, we can help you tonight and you will try to help us find our mother's killer?"

Ann hesitated, " Yep. But if things get ugly, you need to escape." She turned her head to Dean, "The both of you."

Dean caught her gaze for a moment and met her eyes. She was serious. She really did care about their safety. Maybe she was a good slayer after all. The moment quickly faded when Sam spoke up, "THANK YOU ANN!"

Dean looked away and said, "Sure, whatever you say Blondie."

"We better go inside." She had forgotten all about the hooded figure and the hacky sac. The new mission was to go inside and deal with _A. _


	7. Chapter 7

Ann led the way with Mr. Pointy close in hand into the building that looked abandoned. She put a finger to her lips warning the brothers not to make a sound since they had no idea what they were walking into. She opened the door slightly and looked around, the room was completely dark except for a sliver of light. The light was coming from underneath the crack of another door. Ann gave the okay signal for the boys to follow and they crept behind her. She moved to door with the light and opened it slightly, and saw a staircase that led upwards.

"Where is this damn party!" Dean said getting exasperated by the journey.

"SHHHH!" Ann said looking at the boys. She slowly walked up the stairs and stopped at the wall, she had only one way to go and a black curtain blocked the entrance. She took a deep breath and looked at Dean who was half way up the stairs. She fixed her eyes on his and nodded, signaling that she was going to go through the entrance. She moved the curtain to the side but only saw more black curtains draping in front of her. She saw candles along the walls but still saw no signs of a party. Dean and Sam caught up to her and they just stood at the entrance for a moment at a loss of what was happening but before they new it they heard an Orchestra play the summer portion of Vivaldi's Four seasons. Ann quickly grabbed Mr. Pointy and ran through the rest of the curtains. She frozen, she saw a people dancing and conversing with masquerade masks on. In the middle of the room on a small circular stage stood about fifteen people playing violins, violas, cello, bass, etc. In one corner there was a fountain of chocolate and strawberries and a pyramid of champagne glasses. Dean and Sam quickly joined her. The boys stood in awe at the scene. Ann shoved them back behind the curtain since they looked like a bunch of red neck ganisters. The boy's 569 Levis and plaid shirts did not match the Vera Wang evening gowns.

"HEY!" Dean said as he was pushed.

"Look it would be best if I went in alone. Neither of you are dressed for the part." Ann said hiding Mr. Pointy.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Sam said looking at her.

" You guys keep watch by the entrance and observe who comes and goes."

" So we're the slayer's watch dogs?" Dean said folding his arms.

" You said it, not me." Ann said smirking, handing Dean a stake. She then passed one to Sam.

" So these go in the heart?" Sam said analyzing the wooden stick.

" To turn a vampire to dust you must put this stake through the heart. Right here." She said lightly staking Sam in the heart. "If you miss the heart by an inch they will survive and kill you. Be quick and aim accurately."

"Okay, quick and accurately." Sam said reiterating to himself.

"Yup. Did you get that Dean?" Ann said.

" Clear as pie, Barbie." He said smiling giving her the thumbs up. Before Ann went back through the sea of curtains she felt the hacky sac in her purse. She grabbed it out and held it out. Sam recognized it and grabbed it.

" Where did you get this?"

" A hooded figure threw it at me."

" What does it say?" Dean said seeing red ink on the ball.

" I know what you are, SAM Winchester!" Sam read aloud. He looked up at Dean.

Dean shook his head. " What the hell!" Dean said getting frustrated. " They know who we are."

" How can they know who we are? We use fake passports, , names. Fake everything!" Sam said starting to freak out.

Dean looked up at Ann, his face slowly turning red. He grabbed Ann by the arm a harsh grasp, "Listen here little lady. They have our names and I can only think of one person who could have passed those along and that's you! If I find out your part of this damn conspiracy and SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MY LITTLE BROTHER. I WILL KILL YOU!" Ann loosened her arm from his grip. She started to shake and stepped away. Dean looked at Sam then back to Ann. She rubbed her arm wear his grip had been. Sam stepped forward and faced Dean.

"Dean, she's not part of this. She won't let anything happen to us." Sam said giving Ann an empathetic look.

"I'm going to head in and see what I can find out. I won't let anything happen to you Sam. I promise." She said giving Sam a gentle look. Dean realized he had over reacted to Ann and tried to touch her on her arm again but she quickly moved from his grasp, "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME." She turned away and walked back to the party.

Upon entering the party again she saw a basket full of extra masks and grabbed one as tears were beginning to fill her eyes. She knew she could kick Dean's ass but they way he talked to her. No one had talked to her like that in a long time. But maybe she deserved it maybe she wasn't to be trusted. She did kill her one and only love two months earlier. She was a killer after all. Her attention was drawn back to the party when a man in black/silver mask started to address her.

" My, that dress is becoming of you." He said looking her up and down.

"Thank you. I like your mask very renaissance-ie," he chuckled "why thank you. So, here's the big question. Who do you know to have been invited to this secret high society ball?"

Ann didn't know what to say because she didn't know who invited her. "Aaaaaa…Ashley a friend of the family."

"Hmmm….I'm afraid I don't know Ashley. But I do know a woman by the name of Alana Dilaurentis she is a big social lite from New York, who is here on business. Her father owns a magazine company in New York. Apparently, she helped plan this big event."

Ann thought to her self, _A_, maybe Alana was _A_.

" Wow! She seems intriguing. Is she here tonight?"

" I believe she is wearing a plum colored dress. Most elegant."

"It's been lovely talking to you…..?"

" Armand and what is your name my dear?"

"Ann." She said shaking his hand.

"It's been enchanting as well. But I think I see Mr. Lauren in the corner, I should say hello."

" Like Ralph Lauren?" Ann asked surprised.

"Who else?" Armand said smiling and walking away.

Ann walked away in disbelief. Who had invited her to this crazy high society shindig? Who was Alana? And how did they know Sam?

Behind the curtains Sam and Dean waited.

" Was I too harsh on her?" Dean asked Sam.

" A little." Sam said staring at the black curtains.

" This is stupid for us to wait here. Lets go look around." Dean said grabbing Sam's arm.

"Dean we can't. She told us to wait." Sam said protesting.

" Sam. Shut up!" Dean continued to grab his brother. They walked the perimeter of the curtains till they saw three people talking next to an exit door. The boys jumped behind another curtain and watched. Soon, Megan the girl from earlier in the night came and joined the three people talking. One of the men in the group grabbed Megan's arm and started kissing her writs and then his face changed and he dug is sharp vampire teeth into her arm. Megan smiled at the man and started to pet his hair. After a few minutes blood crept down her arm and the man licked it away. He then started to kiss her neck but he didn't bit her. He worked his way up to her lips and she embraced him and they engulfed each other into a long passionate kiss. Dean turned to his brother, "Gross!"

Sam chuckled " She wanted you, O baby O baby." The kissing stopped and he pulled Megan through the exit door followed by the other two people. Dean grabbed Sam again, "We're following them." Sam protested again but went along anyways.

Meanwhile Ann spotted Alana across the room. She was dressed in a deep purple silk dress and much in the same way as Ann's dress did, caressed her every curve. She wore a sliver mask but the most exquisite thing about her was her deep emerald eyes. They sparkled through the mask. Ann took a deep breath and made her way towards Alana. Ann didn't know how she was going to get her attention so she thought the 'accident bump' was a good idea. She pretended to trip and ran into Alana.

" O. Excuse me." Ann said straightening herself out.

Alana looked her up and down. "Its okay. I'm clumsy myself." She said chuckling.

"I'm Ann." She said reaching her hand out.

"Alana Dilaurentis. Nice to meet you Ann."

" It's a lovely ball." Ann said looking around the room.

" It is." She said smiling at the scene.

" I heard you planned it." Ann said taking a sip of her wine.

" You heard correctly, but I did have some help. So, here comes the famous question, who do you know?"

" You mean who invited me?"

"Yes, sorry I'm not trying to be a snob but its what everyone asks" She said chuckling to herself.

" Aaaaa…..Armand invited me."

"O good! He's a lovely man. You know he's an amazing designer. He gave me a sneak peak into his winter line."

" Yes, yes. He is." Ann said nodding. " So, how long have you been in Los Angeles?"

" I have been here about a month, my father wants to purchase a magazine. So, I'm investigating to see if it's a good purchase. My brother should be here but he's too busy with his family. My nieces are the cutest little girls but a handful. They remind me of myself, not to be narcissistic by they are truly beautiful little girls and so smart."

" Wow. I would love to be an aunt but I'm an only child."

" Sorry about babbling on about my family but its nice to have a normal conversation that doesn't surround fashion, money, gossip. Etc. So what's your story Ms. Ann?" Ann smiled at Alana. Alana's gaze quickly left Ann to a tall man dressed in a black suit with a black vest. The man looked dashing in his all black. However, Ann could not see his face for a black mask covered it. He grabbed Alana's hand and kissed it, " This is Liam Leary" She introduced him to Ann. " Liam this is Ann…. What is your last name?" Alana turned to Ann.

" I'm Ann…Winchester." Ann paused for a moment why did she say Winchester? Oye, with poodles these boys were messing up her mojo.

In an Irish accent Liam said, " It's a pleasure Ann." He said kissing her hand. As his lips brushed against her hand she felt a sudden rush of blood spread through her body, his touch seemed exotic, foreign, but familiar. " You too Sr." Ann said feeling dumb founded. He turned to Alana, " I want to catch up but I need to go speak to Frank about some business. Pardon me." Within seconds he was gone.

" Dashing, isn't he." Alana said admiring Liam as he walked away.

" Sure is." Ann said folding her arms. Alana looked at the clock, " Ann your going to have excuse me as well, I need to prepare for the champagne toast. I do hope to talk to you again." Alana said running off.

" You too." Ann said waving. She took a sip of Champagne. Well there goes my only lead now what.

Dean and Sam slithered to the roof behind the group of people. They saw the four were smoking and laughing about a five feet away from the door. So Dean and Sam crept behind a storage structure on the roof. Megan grabbed the male vampire but this time she kissed him and then out of nowhere she grabbed her knife and slit his neck. The other two turned into vampires as well and started to attack her but within in moments she grabbed the female and stabbed her in the gut and then ripped off her head with her hands. The head rolled over to Sam's feet. The other male vampire bit Megan on the neck but she grabbed his head and then twisted it. She shoved his body off of her. She then grabbed a golden cup from her purse and cut the vampires writs and poured blood into the cup. Sam wanted to scream but Dean covered his mouth. Megan started to whisper something in a foreign language and her eyes turned black. Dean and Sam could barely make out what she was saying but they heard, " He's here. I have found him, father. He will be apart of our family soon enough." She smiled to herself. Before Megan could continue her conversation, a woman in a purple dress barged through the roof door.

" Megan! What are you doing? We are needed down stairs!"

" I was talking to our father Alana, chill out." Alana looked around and saw all the dead bodies.

" Look at this mess!"

" I found him!" Megan said excited. " I wasn't sure but I saw him earlier tonight."

"Who?" Alana asked quizzically.

"Sam!"

Sam looked wide-eyed at Dean and tried to say something but Dean continued to cover his mouth.

" He owned the hacky sac that I signed?"

Sam smacked his brother trying to get him off of him.

Alana looked at Megan. " Did you hear something?"

Dean tensed up. He had to be prepared to fight.

" Its probably the vampire corpses finally turning to dust. But sister he's alive. We are going to win the war!" Soon a man, in a Joker costume barged through the roof door and interrupted both the girls.

" Now what Frank!" Alana yelled.

" The toast?"

" Shit! Come on Megan, put yourself together. Frank could you clean this mess?" Alana said grabbing Megan.

" Of course, Mrs. Dilaurentis."

The two girls left the roof and Frank remained.

Anna roamed the room till she recognized the hooded figure from earlier in the night. He was wearing a Joker costume, ironic. She thought to herself. She followed closely till she followed him behind the curtains and saw that he went up the stairs to the roof. She heard other voices so she remained at the bottom of the stairs. Within minutes, Alana and another woman wearing red urgently ran through the doors. After the passed Anna crept up the stairs and slowly opened the door.

" I'm trying to hurry Mrs. Dilaurentis!" Frank said frantically. Anna smiled to herself.

" Its okay, take your sweet time." Anna pulled out Mr. Pointy. Frank realized, that was the voice of another. He looked up and saw it was the slayer.

He quickly moved so he faced her. She looked around and saw the blood and bodies everywhere. She now looked confused and horrified by the scene.

" I don't want any trouble slayer. This was never about you." Frank said smiling at Ann.

Ann was curious.

" What was it about then?" She said moving towards him.

" You know a good minion never talks!"

" Who were those women?"

" What women?" He said pretending to be dumbfounded.

" I know Mrs. Dilaurentis was up here! Who sent me the invitation! Who am I supposed to meet? Who is she? Why did you give me the hacky sac?

" So many questions my darling girl but none that I can answer. The only thing I can tell you was that '_she'_ was a faux but the answer maybe in the '_he'._"

Sam jumped out finally fighting Dean off of him. " What do you mean Frank!"

Frank looked over at Sam in shock, " What is this?!" Ann looked in shock as well.

" What the hell!" Dean yelled coming from behind the storage unit.

" What do you know!" Sam said running towards Frank.

" Sam wait!" Ann yelled. Sam pushed Frank but Frank quickly grabbed him and changed his face. " I wonder what he will taste like." Frank dove his teeth into this neck.

"NO!" Ann yelled running behind Frank and driving a stake into his heart. Sam collapsed to the ground and Frank fell to the ground.

" Dean I think he might still have a chance but we have to run him to the hospital for a blood transfusion." Dean stared in disbelief at the events that just unfolded, time slowed down, it wasn't till Ann's second plea that he finally picked up his brother. Ann looked around frantically to see if there was another escape route besides going back through the building. She saw a fire escape on the side of the building. " Dean, do you think you can get him down?"

"Yes." He said throwing his brother over his shoulder. As Dean started to head down the fire escape, Megan busted through the doors.

" What the hell is going on!" She looked around and saw Dean heading down a fire escape.

" O La La, its my hunter boys!" Megan said walking towards the boys.

Ann turned to Dean, " Who is that?"

" Megan, she's not a vampire but some evil witch or something."

"GO!" Ann yelled at Dean.

" What about you Ann?"

" Get him out of here Dean!"

Ann turned towards Megan.

Megan looked at Ann, " What, Dean doesn't want to play? I'm a sad little girl," she said entwining her fingers. " Its okay I like to play with girls too." Megan said smiling at Ann.

Ann looked at her a little disgusted.

" Sorry, I don't like to share." Ann said walking closer to Megan.

"Hmm…too bad." Megan smirked pulling out her knife and moving to strike but Ann was able to roll out of the way.

" You're a spire one." Megan said readjusting herself.

" Well not to brag, but it doesn't take much effort." Ann said smiling at Megan. This time Ann made the first move by trying to jump kick Megan but Megan used an un-seeable power and threw Ann across the roof. Ann crashed hard to the ground. Though, the fall hurt it didn't do much damage to Ann. She was still waiting for Megan to come closer.

Megan observed the girl wasn't moving so she walked towards her.

" Damn, I thought slayers were more of a challenge." Megan folded her arms.

Ann quickly moved her legs and knocked Megan to the ground. Moving quickly as possible she tried to stake Megan but Megan was strong and kept her from making the kill. Instead Megan took control of the stake and started to push it into Ann's flesh just above her right breast. Ann cringed in pain but she wasn't about to give up to this Bitch! The stake was pushed in about an inch before Ann was able to drive a punch in Megan's face. They wrestled on the ground and started to throw more punches but Megan finally got the upper hand and straddled Ann.

" I do love being on top. I'll tell Dean you decided to share." She said smirking.

She started punching Ann like any old punching bag. Ann was losing blood and consciousness but remembered she had a dagger attached to her leg. She grabbed it and with all the strength she had left, jabbed the dagger into Megan's neck. Blooded started to squirt and she started to cough up blood. Ann couldn't see Megan's face through the blood but Megan seemed to be laughing.

" It's only the beginning." Megan whispered in Ann's ear, then kissing her on the cheek collapsing to her death. Ann wanted to scream she had a dead body pinning her to the ground. Ann did her best to move from underneath the body. She looked around and saw the fire escape. She knew more would come so she slowly crawled to the fire escape. As she turned her body to head down the escape she heard voices and saw a woman in a purple dress appear. Ann knew she couldn't be seen or she would die. She looked down and saw a trash can bin. She released her grip on the bar and let her bloody mangled body fall to the pits of the trash bin.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sat in a hospital chair waiting for news about his brother. The past two hours were a blur. Some how he was able to scale the building with in Sam in tow, find a cab to take them to the hospital, and rush his brother into the emergency room. He didn't know what to tell the doctors so he said Sam fell and lost a lot of blood. They came to the same conclusion and decided a blood transfusion was the best way to treat Sam. Dean didn't know what to do, except wait. He stared at the tiled floor counting the different squares. Before long a doctor came up to him, " Winchester?"

Dean stood up. " I'm Dean Winchester, Sam's brother."

The doctor re-adjusted his glasses, " Are you his only family?"

Dean looked around, " Do you see anyone else, Doc?"

"Just double checking. Your brother will be fine but he will need to stay the night. He should be able to leave at noon tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

Dean down at the floor, " Was there any permanent damage?"

" Your brother was lucky that you got him here when you did. He will be perfectly fine in time. He just might be tired and drowsy the next couple of days. He will need lots of rest."

Dean stuck out his hand, " Thanks doc."

" No problem, Son." The doctor shook his hand and walked away.

Dean cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead. He thought for a moment….what ever happened to Ann? He was so focused on Sam he forgot about the slayer. Was she okay? He started to fight with himself, should he go check on her or just wait at the hospital. Sam would be safe at the hospital he could go check….But Ann was a slayer she was built to fight and survive. At the same time Megan was a real Twat! Dean started to pace. Its not like he owed her anything, right? Well she did distract Megan so he and Sam could escape.

"Fuck it!" Dean ran out of the hospital and grabbed a cab. He felt lucky that he found one at this hour of the night and with the rain starting to drizzle down. He settled in his seat when the cab driver turned up the radio to Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac. He started to think about Ann and what her life must be like being the slayer. Was she alone? Did she have a family? A boyfriend? Before he knew it the cab driver stopped at the location. Dean stepped out of the Cab as it started to pour. He forgot to ask for the cab to wait and in a second he was gone. Dean ran to the entrance of the building and pulled on the door but it was locked. He wouldn't be able to get in without breaking some windows, which he wasn't up for. So he remembered the fire escape so he ran to the side of the building and climbed up to the roof. He peaked over the top before he investigated. He didn't see anyone so he continued onto the roof. He frantically ran to the door, which was locked as well. He looked for any sign of the bodies, blood, or struggle but the rain washed away whatever devastation was left from earlier in the evening. He saw no sign of life. Where was she? He hoped she escaped and was back in her apartment. Maybe he could go to the diner and find out where she lived and check on her there. He climbed down he fire escape again and started to walk away from the building when he heard a rustling sound coming from the trash bin. He stopped and looked up at the building. Well if he were a slayer it might not be impossible to fall into a trash bin. So without much thought he jumped in and started to dig through the trash. Within seconds a hand reached up, he was startled but grabbed the hand and pulled the body to the surface. He saw a girl who could have been Ann but it didn't seem like Ann. Her face was bruised, bloody, and swollen. Her hair was matted with dirt and trash. She had a bloody gash on her upper shoulder and her breathing seemed shallow. He picked her up and struggled out of the trash bin. When got out he laid her on the ground so he could put his jacket around her. The rain poured over her face washing away the blood and dirt. He cradled her in his arms and she attempted to grasp his neck but she was so weak. She whispered in his ear, " Thank you for coming back."

" Ann, we're going to the hospital."

She regained a little life in her, "NO!"

" Your beat up pretty bad."

" I can't." She said protesting.

He knew the hospital would be best for her but he wasn't sure if slayers went to hospitals.

"Okay, I'll take you back to my hotel room, its only a few blocks away."

"Okay." Ann said snuggling her face into his plaid shirt.

Dean walked her through the rain back to his hotel room. He laid her on the bed and ran her bath water. She needed to get the grim and blood off of her. She was able to sit up her strength was coming back. The nice thing about slayers is that they heal quickly. Dean noticed and ran over to her.

" Are you okay?"

" Can you help me walk over to the bathroom?"

" Yeah." He helped balance her arm as she wobbled to the bathroom.

" Can you help me out of this dress?"

Dean wanted to say "Hell Yes!" but he knew the timing was not appropriate. So he just said, "Yes." He slowly unzipped the back and slipped her arms through the straps of the dress. He then slid it down her small curvy body to her hips. She sat up slightly so he gently pulled it from her hips to her feet. She sat in strapless bra and a pair of boy shorts.

Dean saw her shoulder was starting to get better but it still looked like a deep wound. He saw she was starting to faint again so he picked her up and sat her down in the tub. He took a wash cloth and cleaned the remainder of dirt away from her face. He then cleaned the surface of the wound. Her hair was matted around her face so he washed her hair with the cheap hotel shampoo and conditioners. When she was done Dean took her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She awoke again and grabbed his arm trying to balance her self.

" Thank you." She said looking Dean in the eyes. She noticed they were a dark blue and he slightly smiled at her. "Do you have something I can wear?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab you something." She waited in the bathroom while he grabbed a white T- Shirt and plaid PJ bottoms. He turned away while she slipped off the wet boy shorts and put on the dry PJ bottoms.

"I'm only going to ask you this once but can you please undo my bra?"

He chuckled, " My pleasure." Like a pro he quickly undid her bra and it sprang to the ground.  
>"Turn around Mr.!"<p>

" Of course, Barbie!"

She slipped on his white t-shirt. He then helped her to one of the beds. She positioned herself on the bed and laid her head on the pillow. Dean then moved to the other bed.

" Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." She then remembered about Sam.

" O my God is Sam okay?"

Dean sat up, " He's fine. They did a blood transfusion and he can come home tomorrow."

Ann was quite for a moment.

" Dean, I'm so sorry. I promised him, I would protect him and look a vampire got him." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Ann you saved his life."

" No, Dean. I failed him and I failed you. I promised."

"Ann, what are you talking about, you sacrificed your life so we could escape."

"No, No. I'm a Slayer, I'm a killer." Ann was sobbing.

Dean left his bed and moved to the foot of Ann's.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was being an Ass. My brother is my only family and I'm over protective of him."

" You were right."

" Ann, I wasn't right about you at all. My brother is. He thinks you're a super hero and he's right."

" Your brother is special, you know."

" I know. He's such a Dillweed."

" I lost someone to the supernatural world too." Dean realized she was talking about his mom. " I will help you in any way I can to find out what happened to your mom."

" Thanks." Dean said touching her leg. She then grabbed his arm and placed it around her. Dean lay down and nestled next to her. He placed his arm tightly around her waist careful not to touch her shoulder. She held his hand till they both fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came quickly but the two continued sleeping. It was almost ten when Dean awoke to his cell phone ringing _Dust in the Wind_ by Kansas. He turned to his other side and whispered, "Hello?"

" Dean! Where are you, I'm ready to get out of here!" Sam said in an agitated tone.

Dean had forgotten where he was or what happened. He looked around the room and to the small blonde curled up in a ball lying next to him. Within moments everything came back.  
>"Sorry, Sammy, I'm on my way." Dean said sliding out of the bed.<p>

"Why are you whispering Dean?" Sam asked. "Your with a girl. Dammit! My bed better be douche bag free."

" Chill out. I was a perfect gentlemen."

"Who's the girl?"

"Umm….." Dean didn't know what to say exactly. He knew that Sam had a small crush on miss Blondie. However, nothing happened last night, so theoretically it shouldn't matter that she spent the night. Dean slipped out of the room with out Ann noticing.

" Ann stayed last night. I went to look for her after I made sure you were okay. I found her beaten up pretty bad in a dumpster and brought her back here."

"Is she okay!?" Sam started to worry.

" She's fine. She's a slayer and seems to heal pretty fast."

" Good. So, Did you sleep with her you?" Sam said changing his tone real quick.

" I told you little bro, I was a gentlemen."

" That doesn't mean you didn't sleep with her."

" When you say sleep, what do you mean exactly…?"

" I KNEW IT!"

" Chill Sam, I'm on my way. Be ready."

"DEAN!"

Buffy heard the door shut when she finally awoke, she saw that Dean was gone and she was alone. She sat up and looked around the cheap hotel room, trying to remember how she got there exactly. Parts of the previous night were coming back to her but everything was still a little foggy. She remembered fighting Megan and then falling but everything was fuzzy up to the point of watching Dean run the bath water the previous night. She stood up and realized she was not wearing her cloths but a pair of boys boxers and a white T-shirt. For a second she questioned if anything more happened with Dean the previous night but she clearly just remembers talking and sleeping. Harmless. Well now what…The small vampire hunt just exploded into a whole new realm. Ann couldn't say what Megan was exactly. She wasn't a vampire but had strength and telepathic powers similar to some type of demon or witch. Why did they want Sam and why was she dragged into this drama? She sat contemplating the scenario for a few more moments when she realized that she had to work at the dinner in two hours. Just because she was mangled and fell off a four-story building, didn't mean she could skip work or at least that's what Bob her boss would tell her. She grabbed her torn dress and left a note for the _Dean,_

_Had to run. Thanks for the cloths. You may or may not get them back. It depends… Tell Sam I'm glad he's okay. See you both later._

_Ann-_

_P.S You snore. _

_P.S.S Thanks for not forgetting me. _

Dean walked into the hospital still exhausted from the previous night. He saw his brother anxiously waiting in his room, dressed and ready to go. Dean noticed he was holding a 'Get Well Soon' balloon.

"Really?" Dean said pointing to the room.

"What?! The nurse gave it to me." Sam said smirking.

"Of course." Dean said patting his brother on the back. " Ready to go?"

"Umm….YAY! I have been waiting for three hours."

" The nurse told me you wouldn't be released till noon."

" Well, I didn't expect you to sleep with Ann."

" O come one man! I didn't have sex with Ann."

" But you said…" Sam became quite for a moment.

" I said we slept together. We slept in the same bed dude that's it."

" Dean, you do not sleep in the same bed as a woman without trying to make some move!"

" I swear to you bro this wasn't like that. Nothing happened." Dean said starting to get annoyed. " Why does it matter so much to you any ways? You have feeling for her, don't you?"

"NO! Shut up! Lets go." Sam said walking out of the room.

"Its okay little bro. She's cute but not my type."

" Any thing with boobs is your type." Sam said stopping in mid stride.

Dean stopped and thought for a moment, " Okay this is true but I'm not interested in her like that. She's….she's…."

"She's what Dean?"

" She's special. Not in 'I need a drool cup' type of way but a 'if you screw me over I'm going to cut off your balls' type of way. I'm not in the mood to mess around with that."

" Dean. She's so much more than that. I mean she's obliviously a hero or heroin but she cares about people. She cares about us. At the same time she seems rather sad and lonely, you think so?"

Dean just stared at Sam for a while thinking about the tears she shared with him the previous night.

" I think she has a stick up her butt. Lets go."

" Geeze Dean. When do you think Dad is coming back?"

" Dad….I forgot. He can't know what we have been up to."

" I know, but we only a little time to get any information about mom and why did Megan attack me….I'm not even sure what to call her?"

" Okay, Sammy we need to go. I think Dad gets back in four days and we need to find out what those wenches were. I don't think they were witches."

" Me either. " Sam said feeling his neck.

" Quick question, I won't turn into a vampire…right?"

" Add to list: Ask Ann if Sammy is going to turn into a blood sucker."

" Thanks, Dean."

Ruth stood at the counter tapping her fingertips, waiting on Ann. The girl was running twenty minutes late and the only thing Ruth could think about was her lunch. Within seconds, Ann came running into the diner tying her apron around her waist.

"Finally!" Ruth said throwing her hands up.

" I'm so sorry Ruth. Take an extra hour, if you need it."

"I might." Ruth said folding her arms.

"Good. I would be happy to cover." Ann said smiling.

Ruth stared at Ann in disbelief. All the time Ann worked at the diner she never genuinely smiled or acted cheerful.

" You, feeling okay sweetie?" Ruth said putting her hand over Ann's head.

Ann stopped for a moment and realized the world did seem lighter.

" I guess so." Ann said smiling and walking away towards the costumers.

"Alright well I'm going to lunch now. I'm worried about you."

" I'm fine Ruth." Ann laughed.

Dean and Sam arrived back to the hotel room when they noticed the door was half way cracked. They both looked at each other with concern. Each stood on both sides of the out side door and on the count of three Dean jumped into the room first followed by Dean. They saw the room was perfectly normal expect for a note and a red rose on the counter top. Dean and Sam walked over to the note and saw it was from Ann. Dean slightly chuckled to himself but was put off by the red rose. Sam picked up the rose and analyzed it for a moment.

" Dammit. Dean! You made her fall in love with you."

" Sammy, don't be crazy."

" Why else is there a single red rose? You slept with her."

" Sammy I will tell you one last time, I did not have sexual intercourse with Ann. You better ask her out when this case is over!"

"Fine but she's still in love with you."

" Sammy go take a shower and we will go to the library and research."

" Dammit. Dean." Was all that Sam could utter as he walked off to the bathroom.

Why would Ann leave a rose it didn't make sense. Her note made sense but not the rose after one night of cuddling did she really fall in love with him? Wow! Dean smirked to himself he was really improving his skills.

Ann continued to enjoy her day until a tall dark stranger entered the diner. He was well sculpted with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes fell upon his and for a second she thought that she knew them. In the back of her mind they were the same eyes as his, her lover's eyes. However, her gaze moved to his face and it was not him but someone else. The man walked over to her and paused in front of her. She may not have known him but he seemed to have known her.

"Ann?"

"umm….." She coughed in shock that he in fact did know her.

"Its me Liam. We met last night at the masquerade ball."

She started to laugh, "O yes. The tall dark handsome one."

He chuckled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like that, but now I'm babbling and look like a complete idiot."

" Its cute." He smiled.

"Well, I bet you're here for food and not the comedy acts of Ann."

" I originally came for food, but I the comedy act is a nice side dish."

" I will show you to your seat. Will you be expecting anyone else?"

" Just me. I needed a break from society." He laughed.

Ann showed him to a booth. He sat down and took a menu.

" I'll come back and take your order. Can I get you anything to drink?"

" Just coffee. Thanks..Bu…Ann."

Ann paused for a minute.

"What did you say?"

" Your name. What did you hear?"

"I'm not sure."

" Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll get you that coffee." Ann walked away almost positive he was about to call her Buffy.

Dean and Sam were entrenched in mounts of books trying to figure out what Megan and Alana were. Both boys were actually concentrating on what they were reading. Dean was usually messing around while Sam was in deep study.

" Maybe they are succubus." Dean said smiling to Sam.

" Dean. You know what succubus do, right?"

" O yay!"

" They have intercourse with you… then kill you."

" I don't care Sam. Don't ruin the fantasy." Dean said smiling to himself.

" Dean, stop. I think your right."

Dean shook his head in disbelief, " What?!"

" I think they are some type of higher level demons. I mean they had vampires working for them."

" Your right Sammy. But what type? And why are they after us? And why is Ann involved?"

" I don't know but this book says that most demons who possess humans can only be killed as humans but in some cases they can be exorcised back to hell."

" O boy." Dean said making a sigh. They were about to enter into some crazy shit.

" Sam check out that book and lets get some Chinese food."

Liam was sipping his coffee and watching Ann work. His eyes were glued to her every move. She was exquisite, everything they said she would be. He wished he could see her fight. It was probably like nothing he had ever seen before.

When Ann noticed he seemed ready to order she started to walk back towards him but suddenly his cell phone began to ring. He quickly answered it and looked alarmed. When she saw he was done she walked over to him.

" Did you decide?" She smiled.

" Actually I have to go, but I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee sometime."

Ann was surprised she never thought this high society male figure would be interested in her.

"Umm…"

He stood up. " No, pressure. Just think about it." He threw a couple of dollars on the table. He stood up and paused and slightly grinned at her and then walked passed her.

Ann stood speechless. She was not expecting that at all. The odd thing was a piece of her was drawn to him but she didn't know why.

She looked at the clock and only had an hour to go till she was off. She would need to visit the brothers and collaborate on this case. What role did Liam play in the mix, he knew Alana after all.

Sam started to unpack the white Chinese boxes from the bag while Dean unwrapped the chopsticks.

" Do you think Ann will stop by?"  
>" Probably, she's a control freak and has to be in charge."<p>

Ann busted through the door and saw the surprised looks on both boys.

She started to laugh, " I might have a slight leader complex. OOO Chinese!"

She leaned forward to grab a box.

" Hey, Blondie!" Dean hit her hand with the chopsticks.

" Seriously." She looked annoyed.

" Where are my PJ's? You can have some if I get them back. None of this 'it depends' shit."

She squinted at him, and grabbed his cloths from her bag and threw them at his face.

She then turned her focus to Sam and through a huge hug at him, "I'm glad to see your okay, Sammy!"

" Wow. You give good hugs." Sam said taking every breath he could as she hugged him a little harder then intended.

" Sorry, slayers forget about the strength part sometimes."

" Its okay. I'm great! Thanks for saving me."

She smiled at him.

" Hey, bro I did most of the work. Your not as small as you think." Dean said eating some Lo main.

" Give me some of that!" Ann said grabbing his box of Lo main.

" Excuse me!" Dean said in shock.

Ann took a quick bite of the Lo main. "HMMM…." Dean then grabbed the box back and threw a piece of Lo main at her.

"Hey!" She said chuckling.

Sam sat staring at the two pulling out his books.

" So Sammy has a theory about the bitches from last night."

Ann turned her attention to Sam.

" Well, I think they are some type of higher level demons."

Ann's entire face lit up, " Sam, I think your right but I have dealt with many types of demons and I don't recognize them. When I was fighting Megan she had the ability to push me down without touching me. Her eyes also turned a blackish color, very creep-er-ish."

" Wait. Black eyes?"

" I remember they were definitely black. Damon the devil child from the Omen is coming to mind."

Sam frantically started to flip through one of the books.

Dean smirked at Ann as tipped the box of Lo main upside down. " All empty Barbie."

" Wow. What an accomplishment to be proud of." She said sarcastically. " Starving the slayer, that will win you brownie points."

" Feisty when you are hungry."

Sam passed her a box of sesame chicken.

" A man after my own heart." She said taking a bite of the food.

" Megan and Alana are demons from hell who have been released onto earth and have possessed the bodies of two human girls."

" So, they are technically human and I killed one last night?"

Sam winched, "I guess technically."

Ann became quite and somber.

" So, what's that exorcist thing all about?" Dean asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.


End file.
